To test the hypothesis that significant percentage of methylnaltrexone is excreted in stool and urine after single oral dose of the compound. This study will determine percentage of methylnaltrexone excreted in urine and stool after single oral dose of the compound. This study will also increase our experience with the safety, tolerance, and pharmacokinetics of the drug.